Viva! Banri no Choujou
Viva! Banri no Choujou (ビバ！万里の長城, Biba! Banri no Chōjō, lit. Viva! The Great Wall of China) is a block hissatsu technique. Description Inazuma Eleven GO *''"Use an ancient, mighty wall to trap your foe. The ball is yours for the taking!"'' Users Inazuma Eleven GO= *'Amagi Daichi' *'Deio Geki' *'Gokukawa Kantarou' *'Hisakumo Jinta ' *'Ishidaira Hanzou' *'Kabeyama Heigorou ' *'Kurata Nobuki' *'Walter Mountain' *'Hanesaki Gouta' *'Kawasaki Ginta' *'Kurofune Izou' *'Ankoku Masayuki' *'Shibaki Gekito' *'Kouenji' *'Tobisuke' *'Jelly' *'Opal' *'Line' *'Televi' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'Amagi Daichi' *'Kabeyama Heigorou' *'Kousaka Yukie' *'Demegu' *'Suzaku Natsuhiko' *'Kanu' *'Kouenji Shuuya' *'Kurata Nobuki' *'Midoru' *'Deio Geki' *'Televi' *'Walter Mountain' *'Mukashino' *'Bach' *'Mikuni' *'Iwato' *'Shibaki Gekito' *'Gokukawa Kantarou' *'Hanesaki Gouta' *'Hisakumo Jinta' *'Kurofune Izou' *'Kawasaki Ginta' *'Sanzou' *'Amahisa' *'Isogin' *'Line' *'Opal' *'Majijin' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'Amagi Daichi' *'Hanesaki Gouta' *'Hisakumo Jinta' *'Kabeyama Heigorou' *'Amahisa' *'Deio Geki' *'Gokukawa Kantarou' *'Mikuni' *'Walter Mountain' *'Kawasaki Ginta' *'Demegu' *'Shibaki Gekito' *'Kurofune Izou' *'Kurata Nobuki' *'Choi Chang Soo' *'Mukashino' *'Televi' *'Kanu' *'Kouenji' *'Sanzou' *'Midoru' *'Isogin' *'Suzaku' *'Odoriko' *'Opal' *'Yotsui' Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= *'Amagi Daichi' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'Amagi Daichi' *'Walter Mountain' Info Inazuma Eleven GO This technique was first seen used in episode 13, where it was used against Mannouzaka's forward Mitsuyoshi Yozakura in Raimon's second match of Holy Road. This move was seen again in episode 24 when Amagi used it to block Minamisawa. It was broken in episode 27 by Gousetsu no Saia. Afterwards, this hissatsu was seen yet again in episode 32, but only in a flashback where Tenma, Shinsuke, Shindou, Aoi, Akane and Midori were thinking of the past matches, and it was not used in the episode itself. It was used many times during the match against Genei Gakuen in order to block Mahoro's Maboroshi Shot. However, the shoot easily passed through this hissatsu. It was also broken by Genei no Dalamanglass' Keshin shoot. Movie It appeared in the GO movie, used by Amagi. He tried to block Hakuryuu's White Breath using Viva! Banri no Choujou, with Kirino's and Kariya's hissatsu, but failed. Later, with the help of Shinsuke's Buttobi Jump, he blocked Seidou Dan's Seiei Hei Pawn B from advancing through the field. Usage The user first punches into the ground. Three castle-like walls emerge from the ground. When the enemy tries to escape, more walls come up from the ground and trap the enemy. After successfully trapping the enemy, the user begins to laugh. Slideshow Anime Viva! Banri no Choujou GO 24 HQ 1.PNG Viva! Banri no Choujou GO 24 HQ 2.PNG Viva! Banri no Choujou GO 24 HQ 3.PNG Viva! Banri no Choujou GO 24 HQ 4.PNG Viva! Banri no Choujou GO 24 HQ 5.PNG Viva! Banri no Choujou GO 24 HQ 6.PNG Viva! Banri no Choujou GO 24 HQ 7.PNG Viva! Banri no Choujou GO 24 HQ 8.PNG Video Anime Chrono Stone Game Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 Trivia *This technique is based on the Great Wall of China. Category:Earth Hissatsu Category:Shoot Block Category:The Wall Hissatsu